


Precise and Accurate Description (Lack Of)

by orphan_account



Category: Master and Commander - O'Brian
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Jack discuss it after the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precise and Accurate Description (Lack Of)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Perfect Duet's ficathon and the prompt "Jack/Stephen - the word paederast strikes me as inaccurate".

‘I never thought I’d see the day,’ said Jack, wiping sweat off his brow, and laughed, a heady chuckle. ‘I had the thought, once or twice, now I think back, but I put that down to heat or overwork or the long lack of woman. But to turn out in my old age to be a paederast after all…’

‘The word paederast strikes me as inaccurate on this occasion,’ answered Stephen, pushing his glasses back up his nose. They were just about hanging onto the tip at the time. ‘After all, there were no boys involved.’

‘Yes, yes, dear Stephen, but the act remains unlawful despite the age, and quite frankly more surprising. You’re no Adonis, my friend.’

‘Well aware,’ said Stephen, and adjusted his hips, eliciting a groan, half pleasure and half frustration, from Jack. ‘And you yourself could stand to lose half that weight, and are so scarred I can barely see the true colour of your skin. But, my heart, if only beautiful people rutted, it would put phrenologists out of business.’

‘I doubt we’re in any danger of spawning interesting new freaks on the market. Oh, Stephen, this is a sin we’ve committed, isn’t it?’

‘No more than adultery. We’ll have to make our amends when we can. Still, I don’t think God would punish a man for doing what is necessary to his survival, and Jack, without you, I would have died a long time ago.’

Jack gathered Stephen close, thin and awkward as he was, already retreating from him, and held him gently enough that Stephen eventually relaxed against him, mellow and as seemingly boneless as a cat.

It was not about physical beauty, lack of woman, or the heat, or even survival. ‘Dear Stephen,’ Jack whispered, unable to put this love into words.


End file.
